


Skyward Bound

by CoOkIeDoUgH1830



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, F/M, How Do I Tag, I probably need to write more, Its been edited to fix continuity errors, Swearing, and a lot of it, not strictly canon compliant, repost from FanFiction.net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:10:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoOkIeDoUgH1830/pseuds/CoOkIeDoUgH1830
Summary: Everyone has lost someone,something close to their heart, Steve has lost more than most, but so has Captain Cassidy Lorraine, Army Specialist and soul protector of The Drive, a thing she has been around the world for lost friends, and family for, She's also enhanced, which perks S.H.I.E.L.D's interest in her more than she would like.This is an rewrite, the original version can be read on fanfiction.nethttps://www.fanfiction.net/s/12027913/1/Skyward-Bound





	1. A Brief intro to Capt Cass

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this will be updated weekly(probably not, but you know,life and stuff)

6:00am Base Camp Echo.

 

Captain (formerly Sargent) Cassidy Lorraine was awake at 6:00am. It was dark in the tent, that her and the rest of her team shared. It was her and 5 others, and that is what is left of Team Tango. Feeling her way in the dark, she grabbed her black elastic band and tied up her dirty ginger hair into a ponytail. Barely audible groans and bed sheets rustling, in the darkness of the tent alerted her to, at least, some of her team waking up. She arose from her hard green bed and put on her gear, which consisted of some khaki combat trousers and a form-fitting grey t-shirt as well a pair of black combat boots. While she was tying up her laces, gunfire started, waking everyone up in a panic; Everyone scrambled to get changed and armed in case of attack. Being the highest rank she was in charge. Muffled screams came into the tent shortly followed by gunshots. The screams stopped.

 

One. . . two. . .three. . .

 

3 gunshots, so that meant at least 3 bodies.

 

She picked up a black 9mm pistol, took off the safety, loaded a bullet into the chamber; and using hand signals the rest of the team followed her out of the tent armed with pistols.

 

Bang,

One shot fired,

Bang,

Two shots fired,

Pain;

 

She looked around to see blood on her torso and on her right shoulder. She looked for her team.one, two, three, four. . . and five? Her head spun in the direction of the shots. And five. Her teammate was held with a gun to her temple.


	2. A Brief intro to Capt Cass pt2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry this is late. I completely forgot to update it. The chapters get longer as we progress through the story

**(Strong language in this one)**

**Chapter 2**

They cocked the gun; a small whimper came from her small mouth” up!”. Her shaking was visible to the entire team. She slowly started to get up – fear evident in her fiery green eyes.

“where is the USB Drive?”

“what?”

“you know what I’m talking about, now where is it!”

The Drive. That damn drive, has caused Cassidy and her team more problems than they could count. It had sent them all over the world, its encrypted twenty different ways, and in twenty different languages; it has the world’s darkest secrets on it and some of them had lost family, all had lost friends and two had lost their lives for it.

 

**/flashback/**

 

“we’re surrounded” a male voice blasted through comms.” Team Tango Leader to Base Camp Delta” The voice continued.

Gunshots ricocheted through the comms. It was a short burst, implying a semi or automatic gun of some sort.

“Alpha!” Our leaders in-field code name.

“Alpha. . .?”

“Alphas down!” Another male voice cried out.

A ticking noise only barely audible and it was getting faster by the second. They all knew what was going to happen as they all stood in silence waiting for their friends and leaders to die. We all knew the chances of them being alive were slim but we all hoped that for once, they would live

BOOM!

A loud ear-shattering explosion rocked the buildings around them.

“get. . .the drive. . .Echo. . .Lead us to victory. . .I always *STATIC*. . .you”

 

And with that both Alpha and Bravo were dead. I was the new leader and all responsibility to the drive fell on my shoulders.

 

**/Flashback/**

 

“Where is the drive!”

“I. . .um. . .don’t know its um in a pile of rubble in a town 15 miles south of here”

“Are you sure?”

“positive, I was there when it got buried in the explosion.”

“okay; okay” he then pushed forward the fifth member of the team.She stumbled forward and fell on her hands and knees like they were jelly.

He turned around and started to walk away the slowed and turned to face them.

A red dot appeared right between his eyes.

A crimson red hole appeared as the colour faded form his face, the shine in his eyes go but the smirk stayed.

A member of the team stood there sniper rifle in hand still looking down the scope the barrel hovering over Cassidy’s shoulder.

 

**A Few Weeks Later**

 

“Congratulations Captain, you are reckless, but I like that about you” Colonel Morris smirked,

“With all due respect sir, I’m not really that reckless just I don’t like doing things the plain, simple; easy way, if you will,” Capt. Cassidy Lorraine replied

“Anyway, how are your wounds? I don’t really want to promote anyone else on your team this year.”

That hurt more than anything else he could have said in that moment why, simple, it showed he didn’t care about the team. But fuck him, he’s old, uncooperative, stubborn and above all else one of the worst decision the army made after Alpha and Bravo died in that explosion 3 months ago; shortly after they replaced Colonel Fletcher. Colonel Danny Fletcher was a good friend more like a big older brother to the team would (mostly) support their crazy and reckless plans, but after the 2 highest ranks on our team Captain Oscar “Alpha” Thorne and Second Lieutenant Jack “Bravo” Carson died they felt that Danny wasn’t good enough; so they replaced him with an older man, Colonel Morris, who Cassidy was still to learn a first name for him but as she claimed it was for his gravestone when she killed him. Cassidy and the Colonel were always butting heads of strategy, pairings and such. They had only been on 2 missions since the explosion, or more commonly known as “ **the incident** ”. But rumours were spreading that Team Tango was being shut down and labelled as a major failure. Cassidy didn't want that to happen but a growing part of her did want the rumours to be true.


	3. A familiar face, familiar name

**_Chapter 3_ **

The manila file landed heavily on the conference room table with a loud thud in front of Steve Rogers. Steve looked up sharply at whoever dropped the file, who so happened to be non-other than Natasha Romanoff.

“What’s this?” Steve wondered opening the front cover of the thick file

“Well, this is the person S.H.I.E.L.D. has been looking at for about a year and a half.” Natasha returned

“Why?”

“For a start she is enhanced, so there is that, then she was an army specialist and knows some really dirty stuff about the world’s biggest organisations, governments, things like that”

“How, and why does she know these things?” Steve questioned as he stared at her army picture, looking oddly familiar; but he had never seen her before; had he? She didn’t look like any S.H.I.E.L.D. agent he had ever seen, but there are a lot of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents in the world, so she still could be an agent.

“You would have to ask the army that question; but that will be very hard; as the operation she worked under; codenamed Team Tango, was disbanded and labelled a major failure after their captain and their second lieutenant died in an explosion about 6 months before the team was disbanded, she was named leader after the captain said it before his death she became the soul protector; but there is meant to be 2; a protector and an insight protector; the latter was their second lieutenant and basically he looks after files on The Drive but not The Drive itself that’s the protectors job. But she got lucky she is both the insight protector and the protector so she can look and try decrypt the files because they aren’t written in plain English or plain whatever languages its written in.”

“Wow, so she is really dangerous isn't she, but I have to ask; why hasn’t S.H.I.E.L.D. gone after her before or offered her a job or something?” Steve was slightly confused about this Drive; and the fact that he has been given her file

“We had her before, when S.H.I.E.L.D. took over her specialist training for 6 months; Peggy Carter watched her train and fight she said and I quote ‘The best damn agent if she ever saw one’ she offered her a job she said maybe but she also said she had a duty with the army, I’ve seen her fight, she is good, but after the 6 months I haven’t seen her since”

Steve thought about this, she looked familiar but he couldn’t place it, she has met Peggy at least once and she was offered a job within S.H.I.E.L.D. but why is she important?

“So either, she is good at hiding or we haven’t been looking for her until now?”

At this moment Director Fury decided to walk into the conference room.

“Both. We haven’t been looking for her because we know where she is and she likes to try and slip pass us and ‘escape’. It’s a bit of a game to her she always has liked a challenge. Natasha is a challenge to her but, she can also challenge Natasha” Fury replied leaving the other 2 in stunned silence

“So, you said earlier she was enhanced how did that happen?” 

“Of all the things we know about her the majority of her powers and how she got them are mystery, I don’t think even she knows how she got them”

“Did you meet her during her training?”

“Yes, I did. Carter told me I was insane and not fit to lead S.H.I.E.L.D if I didn’t offer her a job and get her to work for us at some point” 

“Was she enhanced then?”  
“I honestly don’t remember it was, what 7 years roughly since I’ve spoken to her, let alone seen her face to face; people can change a lot in 7 years.”

“7 years? So how old is she?”

“have you not read the file?”

“haven’t had chance”

“well anyway, she joined the army when she was 18, a decision her parents, according to her, disowned her for; was with us for 6 months, left the army aged 24 and here we are a year and a half later discussing her.”

“You have been watching her for an entire year and a half and I’ve only just heard about her, that brings me onto question why are you watching her.” Steve retorted 

“We. . . “Natasha sent a death glare towards Fury “I want you” pointing at both Steve and Natasha “to find her and get her to join S.H.I.E.L.D.; it will be very difficult as she is very stubborn, but that’s why I’m picking you two” And with that Fury left the conference room leaving Steve and Natasha staring at the door, utterly speechless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so so sorry that I had abandoned this since June. School starts again soon for me so i will write and upload when I can :)


End file.
